


Cold Nights

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, on cold nights when Hakuryuu is travelling alone, he’ll materialize Zagan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

Sometimes, on cold nights when Hakuryuu is travelling alone, he’ll materialize Zagan.  Not because he  _likes_ the perverted djinn , but because he just wants to talk to someone face-to-face, to midigate the sense that he’s alone and with nothing but his personal  demons for company. 

Sometimes on those nights, Hakuryuu will be honest and admit that he does like Zagan quite a bit, even if he likes to frustrate Hakuryuu to the point of tears (and then maybe lick them off, which always leads them in a most intriguing direction). 

And sometimes, when the universe aligns  _just_ right, Zagan will admit that he respects and might even feel affectionately toward Hakuryuu as well.  Those nights are the best nights, no matter what direction they go in. 

That’s the sort of night this one is.  Hakuryuu’s  _tired,_ and camping out in a cave as he makes his way through a central mountain pass is uncomfortable at the best of times.  So Hakuryuu materializes Zagan and doesn’t bother with much preamble—not a greeting, not a request to shrink himself down to a more reasonable size, nothing—before climbing into the djinn’s lap and resting his head in the bend of Zagan’s knee. 

“Are you a king or a kitten?” Zagan asks, when it becomes clear that Hakuryuu isn’t planning to say anything to him.

“King  _candidate,”_  Hakuryuu grumbles back, his voice thick with sleep. 

“Shame, I’d prefer a kitten,” Zagan muses. 

Hakuryuu looks up at Zagan with bleary eyes and mutters, “Pet me, I might become one,” before looking away to wriggle himself into a more comfortable position in the cradle of his djinn’s lap. 

So, because this is a night where the universe is aligned  _just_  right, Zagan does, running a careful hand over the boy’s body—the small, fragile precious body of his king, and hums quietly until the both of them fall asleep.  


End file.
